Kingdom Hearts III- Pathway To Dawn
by S-h-a-t-t-e-r-e-d S-o-u-l-0
Summary: No matter what he'd done...it was always going to lead to this. He was dead from the moment that Ansem had plagued his island in darkness./ This is my version of Kingdom Hearts 3, enjoy my wonderful people! xo


Sooo I've been thinking about posting this for a long time, and finally decided to today. This is my version of Kingdom Hearts 3. It's my very first Kingdom Hearts fanfic, so please excuse me if it majorly sucks. Review and tell me everything I'm doing wrong, I'd like to know. Thank you, beautiful people! I love you all. xo

* * *

><p>"He's too fast!" Aqua tightened her hand shakily around her Keyblade; glancing between the sky where Kingdom Hearts lied, and the man moving swiftly-striking one teammate after the other.<p>

Sora thought back to just a few mere hours ago. The group had been joking around, pushing each other playfully, laughing. It was astounding to him how quickly things changed.

This armor is heavy. Yuffie had complained.

You don't have to wear it. Riku had pointed out, one eyebrow raised.

You'll get used to it. Terra had tried.

Likely! Sora had scoffed.

We're working over here. Leon had warned.

Spoil sport. Ven had muttered.

Sora, you haven't even packed any of your potions yet! Kairi had scolded.

Getting' yelled at by the lady already! Riku had smirked.

Riku-stop it! You're messing up my hair! Sora had protested.

The memory already felt old.

Though his muscles screamed in agony, Sora shoved himself to his feet. The metal from his armor made a clanging sound as he flew across the dirt ridden ground towards the scene of the battle. He only made it so far before something hard collided with his body. Feeling himself go airborne, he attempted to position himself so he would land on his feet, only to go crashing into the ground not even a moment later.

"Sora!" The voice rang out clearly through the battle roars and the sound of metal striking metal. He felt a pair of hands grab hold of him, reeling him back to his feet. While they were forceful, they were also softer; kinder than hands he had previously felt.

"Riku." Sora replied dumbly. He looked at his friend, whose eyes were uncharacteristically frightened, and wide with pain. Knowing his would look quite similar, he glanced away. Just as he turned his head, there was a flash of darkness, and all Sora saw was sky. He and Riku's bodies were shot up into the air once more. Slamming face first into the dirt, Sora moaned in pain before pushing himself back up to his knees. They wobbled unsteadily below him. He heard another set of armor hit the ground not far away.

"This is getting us no where!" Ven cried angrily, punching the dirt.

Even from a distance, Sora could see a glint of hopelessness in his eyes.

Suddenly on his feet, heart flying, and ears pounding, Sora saw a figure forming from the darkness in the blind spot of his friend.

"V-Ven, behind you!" Xigbar held his Sharpshooter, holding it against Ven's head, preparing a fatal blow. Already halfway to him, Sora pulled his arm back, flinging his Keyblade towards the enemy.

"Lucky shot, kid!" Xigbar has retreated a few yards back to dodge the attack, his yellow eyes glistening with anticipation. The two stared at each other intensely, it was all Sora could do to keep the hatred in his chest from turning to darkness.

"Goofy, get your butt over here!" Donald screeched, breaking the eye contact between blue and yellow. The feathered duck was fending off both Xaldin and Luxord, protecting Kairi, who was working on pushing herself back onto her feet.

"I've got it!" as Terra darted quickly by to lend a hand, Sora gave him a thankful look. Turning back to their own battle, Sora and Ven bent into a battle stance beside each other.

Glaring fiercely at Xigbar, he yanked his Keyblade up above his head.

"Thundaga!"

The lightning struck powerfully down from the sky, although before it was able to make impact, another figure drowned in all black swooped over, quickly deflecting it, and sending it in all directions.

"Xemnas!"

"It's time."

Sora froze in his tracks, a chill rushing through him.

The sky which had been enveloped in a dark purple.

The figures drowned in black retreating.

The sudden ominous silence of the battle.

"Kingdom Hearts will be mine!"

Time no longer held meaning. Sora was only dimly aware of the fact he was running towards the only man left standing. The power that swirled around him was greater than Sora thought was imaginable. Now holding not only his power, but the power of the other thirteen Darknesses that willingly gave their lives for the X-Blade.

He suddenly felt something rock solid smash into his body, causing more pain than he could handle, Sora began to fall to darkness. His vision blurred, and a agony filled scream broke through the irrevocably silent battlefield.

He distantly heard his name being called, if it weren't for the panic stricken shrieks from his friends, he wouldn't have had the power to even lift his head.

Next thing he knew, Xehanort was directly above him, his eyes so mad with power Sora had to bite back the gasp of fear that nearly broke through. He couldn't move, couldn't think.

"Please, no! Leave him alone!"

"Sora..RUN!"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM, XEHANORT!"

Sora glanced around at his friends who all lay on the ground, too injured to move. It was the end, Sora would be killed, his friends following soon after...along with the rest of the worlds, that would be taken over by Xehanort.

Sora felt so betrayed that his body failed him and the most important moment of his life. He failed. He failed everyone he cared about, Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy..all the friends he'd made from the various worlds he'd traveled to. Everything he'd done from the moment his world first fell to darkness, to this exact moment...had been meaningless.

All of the times he'd saved the worlds from being plunged into darkness, every life sparred, every single moment; all of what he thought to have been a good thing, had brought him and the ones he cared about most to this moment.

Sora inhaled slowly as he allowed his eyes to bore into the yellow that would surly be his demise. It was all he could do to hold back the bitter laughter that danced on his lips.

No matter what he'd done...

it was always going to lead to this.

He was dead from the moment that Ansem had plagued his island in darkness.


End file.
